


Deceitber Day One: Snow

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, Please don't hate me for this, This is my first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Trigger Warnings: I don't think there are any, if there are let me knowStay Safe!!Everything that has / / means it should be italicized
Series: Deceitber 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Deceitber Day One: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: I don't think there are any, if there are let me know
> 
> Stay Safe!!
> 
> Everything that has / / means it should be italicized

It was the day before Christmas and the core sides were baking cookies, much to Logan's dismay. Patton had made at least 15 different Christmas and Roman was loving it. Logan was annoyed on the outside, but on the inside he thought it was quite adorable. The three were laughing and enjoying themselves none the less.

The others, or the "Dark Sides" as Roman called them, watched them in envy. Sure they had their own family Christmas traditions, but they all longed to spend at least one Christmas together as one big family.

"Forget it, Anx. It won't happen," Remus said, clearly sad that he and Roman were separated around Christmas.

"But... maybe if we ask..."

"No. Remus is /wrong/," Deceit chimed in. "Let's /not/ go start with our baking and movie marathon."

"Alright Dee." Virgil wouldn't admit it to Thomas or the core sides in a video, but he was crushed that they didn't see him as one of them.

Meanwhile, Patton noticed their conversation in the hall from the kitchen, although he couldn't hear what they were saying. /I'll ask them to join us in the morning/, he thought.

After Roman got the last tray of cookies out of the oven, he and his friends began to watch all the Christmas movies they owned. Halfway through the third movie the three were asleep.

In the Dark Side of the mindscape Remus, Virgil, and Deceit were having their own version of Christmas. They were baking cookies, but Deceit had made the mistake of putting Remus in charge of making the cookie dough. When Virgil and Deceit tasted one they both immediately spit it out.

"Ewww! What's in this?!" Virgil said kind of scared to find out.

"I followed the recipe exactly!"

"Well, obviously you /did/! Deceit said.

"Fine! I may have put some of my deodorant, but it isn't that bad!"

Virgil looked at him with a disgusted face, and Deceit couldn't help but laugh. In the end Remus got all the cookies (for obvious reasons). They started watching their movies, starting with The Nightmare Before Christmas, requested by Virgil, although he fell asleep halfway through snuggled between Dee and Remus on the couch. Deceit look at Remus who smiled and giggled a little at the adorable side between them. Deceit then looked out the window into the rest of the mindscape and saw that it was snowing.

At first he was happy, but then he realized they wouldn't be able to play in it because that was considered to be part of the "Light Side". Finally Remus and Deceit fell asleep and the little family cuddled closer together in their sleep because of the cold coming from outside.

In the morning Patton was up first and saw the snow covered ground. He went to the kitchen and was going to start making breakfast when he remembered Anxiety and the others and how upset they looked. He traveled to the dark side of the mindscape to find Deceit up and ready for the day. He also saw Anxiety and Dark Creativity cuddled together on the couch. He smiled a bit at the sight.

"What do you want?" Deceit said with bitterness in his voice and being honest for once.

"Oh... Well, I wanted to, uh, ask you if you wanted to join us for the day."

"Oh... um..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"NO!! I-I mean... we /wouldn't/ love to be with you guys today."

"Ok! I'll make breakfast then. Come over when you all are ready!" Patton sank out.

Deceit couldn't believe it. Their dream came true!

"Hey Virge!" Deceit yelled, frightening the side. "Hurry up and get ready! You too Remus!" Deceit said running into the living room.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"We're going to the Light side today!" Virgil's eyes widened and Remus speechless. They both ran around like wild animals getting ready as fast as they could, not wanting to miss a minute in the Light Side of the mindscape. When they were ready they sank out together and Patton told them to sit at the table.

"Kiddos! Breakfast is ready!" Patton called.

"Alright!" Roman said jogging into the dining room with a big grin on his face, only for it to turn into a frown when he saw who else was at the table. "What are /they/ doing here?"

"Now, Roman. Be nice. I invited them."

"Why?!"

Patton didn't answer, but gave him a glare. Roman huffed and sat down as Logan calmly came in. "Ah. I see we have... company," he said looking for the right word.

After breakfast, which was filled with laughter much to Roman's surprise, Deceit whispered a suggestion to Anxiety, although Patton heard it. "Hey, I bet you /wouldn't/ want to go play in the snow, Anx."

"Great idea!" Patton shouted, startling everyone.

They all went outside and played individually in the snow, until Remus threw a snowball at his brother.

"Oh! It's on! Get ready to feel the pain! Roman said making a snowball and starting a snowball fight. Even Logan joined in. The rest of the day went on as if there were no differences between any of the sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dark Side family things especially cuddling, so there will be lots of cuddling for all the Deceitber days. So if you don't like it, don't read them.


End file.
